The Return
by SailorRyokoKitana
Summary: Logan has finally come back realizing who he is and who he loves. please read this fic. Its my first X-MEN fic. By the way. Be sure to keep an eye out for the sequal to come out christmas 2002 or summer 2003 ;-)


The return  
  
::Authors notes: Well, I am in love with Hugh Jackman a.k.a. Logan/Wolverine  
and since they Are making a sequel to the X-MEN movie, THATS RIGHT A SEQUAL!  
I am going to express what love connection should be made in this fic. Logan   
and Marie. You know he wants her. Anyway… I don't own these characters… I wish   
I owned Logan though.. Sorry If the names are spelled wrong. ___ Signals thinking. This  
story switches Point of Views between Rogue and Logan. Try not and bash   
this fic too much. Its my first X-Men.::  
  
"Rogue, are you going to be alright?" Asked Ororo, a.k.a. Storm. Rogue had   
shut out the world since Logan had left almost a year ago. She constantly was  
holding onto his dog tags he had given her, in her hands, trying so hard to   
fight back the tears that were constantly building up. She looked up at Storm   
and smiled nodding her head. Storm stroked the back of Rouges head and gave a   
smile in return. Once Storm had left, Rogue went into her bedroom to grab the   
key to Logan's old room. She had snuck into Xavier's office a few days after he   
left and stole the key. She made a copy of it and then put the original back in  
its place so no one would know it was missing.  
  
She entered his room and smelled the air catching a scent of his all to familiar.  
His hair gel. Xavier never let another student have this room knowing Logan   
would be back after he had found what he was looking for. Oh Logan. It's   
been almost a year and you haven't called or written. I hope you have found  
what you were looking for. Rogue turned to leave the room when she ran into  
Scott a.k.a. Cyclops. "Rogue? What are you doing in Logan's old room?" he   
asked with his hands behind his back and a sheepish grin on his face.   
"Nothing. I-I was just making sure everything was all right. I thought I heard  
a noise or something." Rogue explained while gripping onto Logan's dog tags.  
Scott stepped aside-allowing Rogue to brush past him. He looked down to   
where her hands were and noticed the dog tags hanging from her hand. "She is   
only going to torture herself into depression if he doesn't come back soon." He  
spoke to himself while shaking his head in concern.  
  
---  
  
Logan sat the edge of his motel bed smoking a cigar. He had found out all he   
needed to know about his past but chose to keep it in the past. Too much pain   
was involved and he wanted to keep his so called "Normal life." Oh Kid, I am   
sorry I haven't called or written. I will be home soon. Logan only let people   
see the baddass side of him. Not the side he always has shown to Marie. His  
Marie. No, No, Kid. Logan always showed her his tender side, his loving side. But   
deep down inside he actually did have a soft spot. And whether or not he admitted  
it out loud, that soft spot was for Rogue. "Logan? That will be 300 dollars please?"   
Logan turned around to the hooker standing in the bathroom doorway getting dressed.   
He rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. "Here. I told you not to call me  
Logan. You don't deserve to." He threw the money in her face and walked to  
the door and held it open. She grabbed her purse and picked the money up off   
the floor and walked out the door. Spitting in Logan's face and calling him   
an asshole before she did. He always felt awful for just using them to get what  
he wanted and then throwing them out.  
  
Logan had gone through a many number of hookers throughout the year   
making his money through cage fighting. It's the only thing he could do to   
get his mind off of Jean. Of course he didn't let her go totally. All of his hookers  
were red headed and tall. He tried his best to ignore his feelings toward her.   
He knew her and that dick-head Scott were together and there was nothing he  
could do. And Rogue was too young, and too dangerous to even consider.   
And yet, during the cold nights in Canada, he found himself dreaming of her   
to keep warm. Her bonnie brown hair with the white streaks. He grinned to   
himself taking in another puff of his cigar. Only problem was, one touch and   
he was dead. The dreams were nothing but dreams. Never to become a reality.  
It's time I went back to the school. He left the next morning for New York.   
On his way back to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.  
  
---  
Rogue was playing foosball with Bobby and of course winning, when she   
heard Storm bring up *His* name with Jean. Her head bolted up and her   
heart began to race. Oh god… Has something happened? Is back? Is he… Dead?   
"Logan called me this afternoon and told me that he was on his way home.   
He's not sure when exactly he will be here but he is on his way." That's all   
Rogue could hear. But that's all she needed to hear. She smiled into the air   
and returned her attention to the foosball game. Bobby looked over at how   
happy Rogue was and began to frown. He had thought that her feelings for   
Logan had disappeared and it was his turn. But now he knew she only did   
care for Logan. He continued to stare at her until she broke his concentration.  
"Bobby? Are you all right? Let's keep playing." She flashed him a quick   
smile and returned her attention to the game. He quickly put his head back   
into the game and smiled still glancing looks over at Rogue.   
  
Later that night Rogue decided to creep into Logan's room for the last time.   
He was coming home and she wouldn't be able to do this ever again. She   
quietly turned the key and opened the door making sure the hinges didn't  
creek. She flipped on the lamp next to the bed and began to undress. She   
removed her gloves and her jeans, then her shirt and scarf. She had stolen one  
of Logan's shirts before he left and she wore it to bed every single night he   
was gone. She slipped on his shirt and brushed her hair. Remembering that   
she forgot to lock the door, she walked over to the door ever so quietly trying   
hard to not make a sound. She locked the door and crawled into bed flipping   
the light off. Goodnight Logan. Wherever you are. She fell asleep a few   
moments later, dreaming of Logans nightmares.  
  
---  
  
"Logan. It's good to have you back." Exclaimed the professor as Logan was   
parking the motorbike he "borrowed" from Scott. Logan shook his head with a   
grin in disbelief that he couldn't even walk in the door and the professor was  
already in his head. He threw his duffle bag on the floor as Storm welcomed   
him home with a hug. Over the past year he had realized that these people were  
his friends. All but Scott. Jean and Scott stood next to the professor. Logan   
couldn't help but notice the enormous engagement ring on her finger followed  
by a wedding band. He pulled out his cigar and lighter and lit it in front of  
Scott. He took a deep puff and blew it in his face. "Where's the girl?" he asked in a husky voice. Scott looked at the professor asking him through his mind to let him have one hit at wolverine. The professor handed Logan the key to his room and welcomed him home. "We'll see you at breakfast Logan. Goodnight."   
"I don't know Logan. Why don't you go check her room. It's 3 am in the   
morning and she is probably asleep." Scott replied with a devilish grin on his  
face.  
  
Logan picked up his black duffle bag and walked down the hall to his room.   
He sensed there was someone in his room and quickly opened the door. He   
stood at the doorway and lashed out his claws, *if you will*. He sniffed the air  
recognizing the sweet smell of lilacs. He approached his bed and saw someone  
laying in it. He ran over to the bed and picked up the person lying there and  
threw them against the wall. He turned on the lamp to see what foul creature was   
using Marie's scent of Shampoo and perfume.   
  
He stood in shock as Marie moaned and struggled to move. "KID!? Are you  
alright? What are you doing in here?" He ran over to her helping her to sit up.  
She wasn't moving or breathing anymore. He hadn't the strength to give her his life   
energy. After such a long year of Cage fighting, driving and realizing who he   
really was, he just hadn't the strength. "Help me! Oh god someone help me!" he  
screamed while holding rogue in his arms trying not to touch her skin. "Logan!  
What have you done to her this time!" screamed Scott as he came running in the  
room where Rogue lied in Logan's arms. "You can't even get in the door for 1   
hour and you are already killing her again! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Scott   
wrapped Rogue's scarf around his hands and arms and carried her to the lab.  
  
---  
  
"Logan just tell me what happened." asked Jean while holding Logan trying to make  
sure he keeps calm. "I don't know. I walked in, the kid was sleeping on my bed,  
and I panicked thinking it was somone else. So I picked her up and threw her  
against the wall. Is she.. Is she alright?" asked Logan while looking up into Jeans  
eyes. Jean could see the tears building in his eyes knowing he was suffering.   
"Yes Logan. She is alright. She is stable at the moment. That throw to the wall  
was very intense for her. She hit her head first and then it knocked the wind out  
of her." Logan bowed his head in relife knowing she was going to be alright. "Why  
was she sleeping in my bed to begin with?" he asked himself. "Because Logan, she  
loves you." Logan turned over to see the professor standing at his door. "Believe me  
Logan I know. I have read it in her mind. And I can see yours. You love her also.  
But you have a problem with age. No worries Logan. At this point everyone is   
younger then you." Logan sat in his chair unable to move. If Rogue really did   
love him, then she would be the only person in so long to love him. And the scary  
part was, he loved her back. "I need to leave." Logan got up off his chair and went  
into the woods to releive some stress.  
  
---  
"GOD DAMNIT LOGAN! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE LOOKED TO SEE WHO  
IT WAS FIRST!" he cursed himself for not being more patient. He extended his   
claws and started to distroy everything in his path, cutting himseld numerous  
times. "Logan STOP!" Logan turned around only to see nothing there. "Logan  
please Stop! Don't be mad at yourself for what you did to me. I shouldn't have  
been in your room." Logan sniffed the air catching *her* scent. "Kid? You there?"  
"right behind you silly." Logan turned around to see Rogue smiling at him. He  
stood with his mouth gapping open at the sight of her near see through silk body suit  
that covered almost her entire body. "Kid? Are you alright?" Rogue turned her head  
away and put her arms across her chest. "I'm not a kid anymore Logan. I have  
changed since you left. I am an X-MEN now. I fight with the team. A kid   
doesn't become and X-MEN." Logan walked closer to her. "I'm sorry. Being away  
for a year, I forgot how much of a women you really are." He placed his hands on  
her shoulders moving his hands down the sides of her arms. "You are so beautiful Marie."  
Rogue looked up at Logan into his eyes. "That's the first time you have called me Marie."  
Logan grinned at her and brushed his hands through her hair, playing with her   
white streaks. "Kiss me Logan." Logan looked down to Rogue and saw the tears  
flowing from her eyes. He began to object but it was to late. She had him in her  
arms liplocked. When they pulled away, Logan realized that nothing had happened.  
"Why haven't I shrivled up into a pile of dead Logan?" he asked. "Because I had the  
professor make a special clear coat covering that goes over my lips and tounge allowing me  
to kiss whom ever I want." She grinned at him batting her eyes as if she was   
some sort of genius.   
  
"Wait. How did you recover so quickly?" asked Logan in curiosity. "Like I told  
you before. When I take your energy, I take your powers. Your ability to heal  
has remained with me always." Logan wrapped his arms around her young, fragile  
body. He could feel every curve of her body in that suit. It was just as if though she  
wasnt wearing anything at all. "I love you Marie." she looked up at him and kissed  
him with tears rolling down her soft, pale cheeks. "I love you too. My wolverine."  
She handed him his dog tags that he gave her one year ago. "No Marie. I am your  
wolverine. You keep these." he placed the tags into her hand, closing her hand  
into a fist while kissing her. He finally had found who he was, and he found  
true love. No one ever accepted him because he was a mutant. Until he found  
Rogue and the others. Only would he tell Rogue his past that he would rather  
have kept a secret. Rogue was his answer to life, and it took him a year to find  
that out. But it was worth the wait to him. Because now he would have her the   
rest of his life.  
  
END.. so what do you think? should i write more X-MEN stories or burn this one?  
  
  



End file.
